


Getting Started

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: For a request for Barollisi holiday smut, except I didn't work any holiday stuff into this...
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba/Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Getting Started

Rollins sank into the chair opposite Barba and Carisi and they both looked at her—Carisi with a smile, Barba with a frown. She held up a hand. “I know, I know, I’m interrupting your—” She waved the hand in their direction, making a face, “—foreplay.”

“Dinner?” Barba suggested, cocking an eyebrow.

“I’m not gonna beat around the bush, here, alright, I’m just gonna come right out and say this.”

“Not so far,” Barba answered.

“I want one or both of you to fuck me.”

“Ex _cuse me_?” Barba asked, both eyebrows now going up.

“Don’t pretend to be a prude,” she said, casting him a dirty look.

“I’ll do it,” Carisi told her, shrugging a shoulder.

Barba turned his head to look at the younger man. “You’ll _what_? Just like that?”

“Oh, please,” Rollins said, “he’d give me a kidney, too. This is far less invasive.”

Carisi grinned at her before looking at Barba and shrugging again. “She’s right. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big—Have you two—?”

“No,” Carisi cut in, and now he was frowning. “Jeez, Raf, I would’ve told you if we had.”

“Look, I’ve got two kids. I haven’t had sex in months,” Rollins said. “I’m tired, _way_ too tired to go out looking for someone. I don’t have to worry about either one of you giving me something or falling in love or any of that crap, alright? I just…” She leaned forward, elbows on the table. “I just need to get laid, alright? And don’t worry, you don’t even have to pretend to be attracted to me. I’ll suck you hard if I have to.” Her eyes were locked on Barba’s, and he touched his tongue to his lower lip as he regarded her.

Carisi glanced between them. “Oh, you want _him_ to do it?” he asked, sounding unperturbed.

“I mean, no offense,” Rollins said, looking at Carisi. “If he’s not willing, I’ll totally take you. It’s just that you said he’s the biggest dick you’ve had—”

“And the best,” Carisi supplied helpfully.

“Right, so you know, I thought…” She shrugged a shoulder and turned her attention back to Barba.

“It’s cool,” Carisi said. “I can get him hard for you.”

Barba swallowed and then carefully cleared his throat. His voice was silky and low when he said, “Oh, I’m already hard.” Carisi looked down into the other man’s lap and grinned, offering Rollins a quick wink. “Let’s just make sure we’re all clear, though.”

Rollins rolled her eyes. “I don’t really care, Barba. If kissing’s too romantic, I’m fine with no kissing. If you want to stick your tongue down my throat, go for it. Or anything else, for that matter. Give me a safeword and signal and go to town. I like it rough, within reason. I promise not to have hurt feelings when you kick me out afterwards and I insist you _don’t_ call me in the morning. And, uh…” She looked at Carisi and raised her eyebrows. “My tubes are tied up with triple gunner’s knots.” She smiled when Carisi laughed and Barba offered a huff of amusement. “Just in case,” she added. She was looking hard at Carisi, now, and Barba cast a look between them. He could see the blush staining Carisi’s cheeks, and the brightness in his gaze, and Barba grew even harder inside his trousers.

He was tempted to ask again if they’d ever done anything, but he trusted Carisi; he’d said no, and Barba would take him at his word. Something was definitely passing between the detectives now, though, and Barba couldn’t help wondering if she’d changed her mind about which of the men she wanted. Barba raised his glass to his lips, taking a long draw of burning liquor.

Carisi grinned at her. His dimples were offensively deep.

“I’m not big into anal,” she said, as though Carisi had asked something aloud. “But I’m willing to take you both at once in…other ways.”

Barba choked. He set his glass down with a clunk, his eyes suddenly filled with tears as the scotch burned his sinuses. He leaned forward toward the table, coughing and spluttering, and Carisi pounded him on the back. Barba reached out blindly, swatting at the other man’s arm.

Carisi, unoffended as always, stopped pounding and rubbed at Barba’s back, instead, leaning toward him.

“Ya okay there, Counsellor?” Rollins asked, sounding amused.

Barba took another drink and cleared his throat. There was a rasp in his voice when he said, “You do know we’re in public.”

“You were sitting here with Sonny’s hand in your lap while you eye-fucked each other two minutes ago,” she said. She grabbed Carisi’s glass and swallowed half of his drink. “Besides,” she added, handing the glass to Carisi so he could finish it off, “I’m not the one who has to walk out of here with a hard-on. Should I meet y’all outside?”

“Grab a cab, we’ll be right out,” Carisi said, smiling as Barba polished off his scotch with a grimace.

* * *

“I appreciate this whole foreplay routine, Sonny, but—” Rollins gasped and tugged on his hair, pulling his head from between her legs so she could think. Carisi grinned at her, his lips glistening. She made an exasperated sound. “I’m ready to go, alright?” She looked past him. Barba was standing in the middle of the room, sipping a drink with one hand and slowly stroking himself with the other. “I’m glad to see you didn’t exaggerate about your boyfriend’s size,” she mumbled, and Carisi—his gangly body draped over her legs in a collection of bony angles—chuckled.

“Don’t get any ideas,” Carisi said. “This is just a loan, you know.” His tone was as good-natured as always, but she heard the hint of possessiveness underneath. She wasn’t really surprised; she knew how much Carisi loved Barba, even if the two men tried to downplay their relationship. She knew that was more Barba’s choice than Carisi’s, but she also knew that Barba’s feelings were just as deep as Carisi’s.

She could see it in the softness of his face as he looked over his boyfriend’s back, moved by the detective’s possessiveness. And she’d seen it in the brief flare of jealousy that Barba had tried to hide when he’d thought she and Carisi had already slept together.

They didn’t need to worry about her, though. She wasn’t looking to steal anyone’s boyfriend—and knowing the two of them like she did, she’d be foolish to try, anyway. She didn’t think anyone would be able to pry them away from each other.

She shifted restlessly beneath Carisi’s weight. The ache of desire was heavy, almost painful, and Carisi’s skilled tongue had only made her more desperate for relief. She was tempted to tell them that if they didn’t hurry up and start fucking her, she would finish by herself, but she was sure that Barba would call that bluff.

She pulled on Carisi’s hair and he crawled forward, rolling over beside her without resistance when she flipped him. He laughed as she straddled his stomach, but the laugh shifted into a groan when she reached behind herself and gave his erection a couple of strokes. He wiggled beneath her.

“How do you get him to hold still?” she asked over her shoulder.

Barba’s amusement was evident when he said, “I’ve always found his squirminess to be part of the fun.”

Rollins ran her gaze over Barba’s body and back up to his face. He smirked and cocked an eyebrow. Carisi was thumbing lazily at one of her nipples and his other hand had found its way between her legs. He hummed in approval when he felt how slick she was, and her back arched involuntarily when his fingers danced lightly over her clit.

As eager as she was to feel Barba’s impressive girth stretching and filling her, she suddenly realized there was something she wanted more. “I’d like to renegotiate our…parameters,” she said, gasping before the last word. Carisi’s fingers were making it nearly impossible to think, but she watched the knowing look settle into Barba’s expression.

He polished off his drink and set his glass on the dresser before sauntering over to the bed.

* * *

Carisi bent his head and pulled Rollins’s nipple into his mouth, sucking gently as her hands clutched at his hair. She squirmed beneath him and tightened around him, trying to pull him closer. Carisi slid further into her and she let out a breath. He moved his hips, almost withdrawing from her body, and then he stopped, waiting.

Barba knelt on the mattress, and his hand at the back of Carisi’s knee made the younger man shiver. When Carisi smiled down at Rollins she tugged at his hair again, pulling him down for a kiss. Barba’s hand slid up the back of Carisi’s calf to his inner thigh, and Rollins could feel Carisi’s whole body quivering, inside her and above her.

Carisi explored her mouth as Barba, kneeling between his thighs, nudged his legs a little wider and spread Carisi’s cheeks with slippery fingers. Carisi groaned, the sound swallowed eagerly by Rollins, when Barba slipped one finger, then two, inside him.

It took all of Carisi’s willpower to keep from thrusting into Rollins; his body was already screaming for release, begging him to move, and her body was crying out for the same. He broke away from her kiss, panting, and looked over his shoulder. Barba was kneeling with his back arched and, as Carisi watched, gave himself a couple of quick, lubricating strokes. Carisi could feel the cool air and knew that his own skin was glistening, greased and ready, and he felt a shiver of anticipation.

Barba looked up and met his gaze. Carisi’s breath caught at the intensity in Barba’s expression, the desire burning in his green eyes. Barba grinned and touched the tip of his tongue to his bottom lip, leaning down, trailing one hand up Carisi’s thigh, once more inserting a finger, then two, then three, stretching Carisi, getting him ready.

Carisi turned and nuzzled the soft skin of Rollins’s throat, but when he felt Barba positioning himself he lifted his head and looked back again, needing to see Barba’s expression when he entered him. Barba’s green gaze speared him as he shifted, and then he was pushing into Carisi slowly, his eyelids drooping, and Carisi dropped his forehead against Rollins’s shoulder.

She ran her fingers through his damp hair, massaging his scalp.

Barba pushed further into Carisi, pushing _him_ further into Rollins, and then paused, shifting a little, giving Carisi time to acclimate. Carisi’s body was overwhelmed, though, pushed to its breaking point, and he started moving, unable to wait any longer. He could feel Barba, sliding in and out of him, and he could feel Rollins clinging to him, tightening around him, again pulling at his hair to get his mouth to hers. Carisi obliged, breathing heavily through his nose as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. With one hand he covered her breast, his calloused palm teasing her nipple; his other hand was clutching the headboard as he tried to steady himself—to steady all of them.

Barba leaned forward, his stomach curving into the small of Carisi’s back, melding their sweaty skin together, and Barba’s mouth was hot and wet as he trailed kisses between Carisi’s shoulder blades. Carisi shivered, flexing harder.

Rollins turned her face away, panting, and curved her leg up and over the back of Barba’s thigh, tightening her muscles, pulling him closer, pulling them both closer and deeper, and then she was coming around Carisi, clutching at his neck and arm as she cried out. Carisi pushed into her once more and then started to withdraw.

Barba let up just enough to allow Carisi to pull out of Rollins, and Carisi reached frantically for himself. Rollins was quicker, grabbing his slick erection in a fist, smiling at him as his eyes rolled closed. His lips were parted, his breaths uneven. Barba was buried deep inside him, unmoving, pressed tightly against the length of Carisi’s back, his breath tickling Carisi’s neck.

Rollins brought Carisi’s release quickly, watching his cum splatter across her stomach and down her wrist. Barba held onto Carisi, unmoving, allowing the shudders wracking Carisi’s body to vibrate through both of them.

As Carisi’s tremors subsided he felt Barba beginning to move, slowly at first, then faster. Barba levered himself up, pulling Carisi by the hips. Carisi tried to help, but his muscles felt limp, quivery. Rollins braced her hands against his chest, and then he was on his knees and elbows, head hanging to Rollins’s breasts, and Barba was kneeling between his thighs, hands burning into his hips.

Barba started thrusting harder, pulling Carisi’s hips back each time, fusing their bodies together; Rollins kept her hands flattened against Carisi’s chest, helping him support himself, her thumbs tracing circles over his nipples.

Barba tugged him backward, driving into him, and Carisi cried out once, lifting his head to look over his shoulder. “Come inside me,” he panted, his wet hair flopping on his forehead as Barba continued thrusting.

Barba pinned him with his green stare and, his forehead speckled with sweat, his lips glistening, shook his head. “I need your eyes on me,” he said, his voice low and rough. He pumped forward again and then pulled back, giving Carisi’s hips a little shove, and Carisi rolled over between Rollins’s thighs, staring up at Barba, feeling the familiar thrill of excitement at the sight of the other man’s body trembling and ready to erupt.

Carisi, leaning against Rollins—he could feel the wetness of his own cum at his back—reached for Barba’s erection, but Barba knocked his hand aside with a flick of the wrist. “Watch,” Barba said, taking himself in hand, lifting his chin.

“I’m watching,” Carisi said hoarsely while Rollins wrapped her arms around him, hugging him against her body. “Come for me, Raf,” he said.

Barba stroked himself hard and fast, the lube making squelching noises in his fist. His left hand was under his balls, massaging, his fingers working at the tender flesh, and Carisi felt his own spent cock twitch listlessly at the sight. He wasn’t sure he would ever get used to Barba’s beauty.

Barba was kneeling between Carisi’s calves, and the mattress was quaking. When he walked forward on his knees, Carisi spread his thighs wider to accommodate him. Barba’s stomach was rippling, and he was biting his lip, and his eyes were locked on Carisi’s face.

“Come on me,” Carisi said.

“I want to feel your eyes,” Barba answered, his knee nudging the inside of Carisi’s thigh as he shifted. A moment later his body jerked, and his semen squirted across Carisi’s stomach and chest, nearly reaching his chin. Carisi stared up at Barba—their gazes locked, pupils dilated, eyelids heavy. Barba’s hand was still moving, slowly now, slowly sliding up and down his shaft as his body continued to quiver.

Carisi reached out a hand, motioning, and Barba leaned down, still holding his gaze, and kissed him. Carisi pulled him close, sweaty chest to sweaty chest; he was sandwiched tightly between Barba and Rollins. He slid his fingers into Barba’s hair, his head spinning from lack of air as Barba continued to stake his claim in Carisi’s mouth.

Carisi finally had to turn his head to draw a ragged breath, and Barba smirked at him, sliding his hand between their slick bodies to circle his fingers around Carisi’s softened cock.

“I fucking love you,” Carisi breathed, and Barba laughed down at him.

“Love you, too,” Barba said. He ducked his head to give Carisi another kiss, and then he looked past him toward Rollins. “We’ve been very selfish hosts, though.”

“Hey, I got what I needed,” she laughed.

Barba leaned down and gave her a quick, sloppy kiss. “We’re just getting started,” he promised, and she felt herself throb in anticipation.


End file.
